Nefertari
Although bearing the same name as the beautiful wife of Pharaoh Ramesses II, Nefertari is a queen goa'uld adored by her people as a Goddess of fertility, her sexual power is legendary, as is her desire for pleasure. At the same time, people fear it as a vile ruler who expiates crime with draconian punishment and uses black magic to destroy his enemies. History Generated about 1000 years ago by a queen goauld remained independent, Nefertari together with her sister Satra, grew to complete maturity and finding for each of them, a host adapted to their needs. But this event was in any case the end for the elderly queen goa'uld. After showing signs of senility, Nefertari and his sister Satra, killed all the offspring of the mother and soon after even the same queen, climbing to the throne shared by the planet Pathera. But the forcing of two strong personalities on a single planet, generated a conflict that bloodied the society of the planet and that led to the exhaustion of each mineral resource and the subsequent stocks. After having understood the impossibility of being able to continue the clashes without obtaining a result in favor of each other, both queens abandoned their homeworld, bringing with them, part of the population of Pathera. The planet was largely uninhabited except for a settlement in which the stargate was placed. Nefertari Indipendence After taking control of a minor planet called Parvakhis, Nefertari, aware that he was only one of the many minor goa'ulds in the galaxy, decided to increase the population by creating a society with very open sexual habits. After all, the planet was not very large, resources are hard to reduce and Nefertari knew how to be cleverly in agreement with his hostile Goa'uld. His legendary love abilities were even so popular with some rulers that the asana Nefertari, always choosing a female guest, was often rewarded by his suitors for a night of love. About 300 years after the colonization of the planet Parvakhis, nefertari embarked on a sexual / affective relationship with an ash'rak called Imu Dja Akh. The latter at the service of System Lord Cronus, tried to keep this relationship secret until it was discovered a year later. The latter ordered Dja Akh to take the life of Nefertari and conquer the planet. Although reluctantly, Dja Akh tried to secretly warn her lover Nefertari of the danger, being almost discovered by the System Lord. After the unsuccessful invasion of the planet Parvakhis, Nefertari succeeded even in the conquest of four planets largely abandoned by the goa'uld including the same homeworld of both the goa'uld. This situation led to a direct confrontation with Sister Satra in a series of attacks that resolved with a situation of complete equality. New homeplanet The situation between Satra and Nefertari herself did not seem to lead to any significant geopolitical change so that the two goa'uld remained enemies, in a sort of cold war that lasted for a very long time, at least until the territories of both queens goa ' uld were not massively invaded by the armies of the High System Lord Apophis and Heru'ur following the death of the Supreme System Lord Ra. Aware of not being able to regain how much lost, Nefertari abandoned his capital in the flames, wandering through the galaxy waiting for the situation to calm down, and she could return to her planet Parvakhis. In his absence, the planet had been conquered by the armies of Apophis and a subsequent reconquest became impossible due to the massive presence of troops on its surface as well as the fleet at the controls of one of Apophis' own underlords. With only his ha'tak, Nefertari identified a poorly defended planet under the control of the future High System Lord Khnum and unleashed an invasion of the surface with his entire army. Strangely enough, the population of the planet, instead of resisting, welcomed the queen goa'uld as sovereign of the planet. In the following months, Nefertari took full control of the planet's surface and had access to the astronomical maps in which other objectives were reported, apparently abandoned or forgotten by Khnum himself. After having imposed his cult, Nefertari had to face the poor adhesion to his cult in spite of that due to Khnum. A series of reprisals from both sides generated a sort of civil war, which ended when the queen decided to keep the cult of the previous sovereign of the planet, joining her as the divine bride of the sovereign goa'uld. This theological work avoided the continuation of the conflict and quickly pacified the minds of the rebels. Only then could Nefertari deal with the acquisition of the planets reported in the astronomical maps in his possession. Stargate Renaissance In the year 2076 (Tau'rì chronology) the planet Hypselis (P2Z-710) is conquered by the System Lord Nefertari,in 2085 Parvakhis was finally reconquered.(Sketch) Personality Nefertari, like most Goa'uld, is very intelligent, but obsessed with power and, in his arrogance, he also tends to the typical arrogance of his species. Nefertaria is very vindictive and prefers the draconian and creative sanctions for small crimes. Death sentences are very common, and the worst is the act, the more painful the death penalty. To satisfy the enormous sexual desire, he selects all his male and female slaves according to strict aesthetic rules and often enjoys one or more servants. However, his Jaffa contains physical love with his goddess. With rich gifts, the goddess also loves to convince other Goa'uld to a night of love. Nefertari has a very open mindset about her sexuality - it is not uncommon for her to be partially or completely undressed by her servants during a hearing or a meeting with peers. Nefertari likes to tap into the wide range of possible practices with his humanoid human host. Category:Goa'uld Category:System Lords